Motorized personal transporters are becoming popular in today's society, especially the SEGWAY® brand of personal transporters manufactured and sold by Segway, LLC. By way of background, the SEGWAY® personal transporter is a two-wheeled, motorized vehicle that self-balances itself and the user via gyroscopes, tilt sensors, microprocessors and motors that work in concert. The SEGWAY® personal transporter is the subject of U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,701,965; 5,971,091; 6,302,230; 6,367,817; 6,408,240; 6,561,294; 6,575,539; 6,581,714; 6,598,941; 6,651,766; 6,779,621; 6,789,640; 6,796,396; 6,799,649; 6,815,929; and 6,827,163 which are incorporated herein by reference.
Because the SEGWAY transporter is used primarily for personal transportation, it follows that the user would want the transporter to accommodate personal items and accessories. Segway manufactures and sells a cargo system for use in connection with the SEGWAY transporter. This cargo system consists of a curved crossbar having two ends, each of which are fastened to a corresponding inner wheel well of the transporter. The crossbar is adapted to receive a pair of saddle bags in which a user can store personal items. However, this cargo system has several disadvantages. For instance, the crossbar is positioned in the front of the transporter and, thus, impedes the user from dismounting from the front of the transporter (only in an emergency). In addition, the saddle bags are small and can only accommodate small and light personal items. In this regard, the cargo system is not adapted to receive large, heavy and bulky accessories. This limits the capabilities of the transporter. Accordingly, there is a need for an accessory adapter for personal transporters that overcomes the disadvantages associated with present cargo systems and which provides for the possibility of allowing for a multitude of attachments.